Falling Snow
by scarletfire123
Summary: Aizen brainwashed Toshiro, thinking that he was his father to attack seireitei, will Ichigo and the others still be able to find the real Toshiro From within or was it too late.
1. Kidnapped

**Hey guys I know your mad at me cuz I keep on discontinuing my other fanfictions and end up deleting them, I'm sorry it's just that I can't make up my mind on what to make so I made this fanfiction instead and this time I won't stop until its complete ;3**

**P.s= I DONT OWN BLEACH!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**in Huecto Mundo...**_

In the palace named Huecto Mundo **(n/a: or I think Las Noches?, I don't know)** there were lots of rooms to explore, some rooms belong to some espada's and some rooms were... well... you don't wanna know.

But there was one room that no espada was allowed to go in unless they were ordered to, that room was called the Throne Room, it's the only place where that peculiar man could ever be and ever do.

The man has Brown Hair, A kind face, and a evil grin, even if that person has a kind face he will always be evil and everybody now's it **(n/a: except for Momo of course -_-) **The man's name is Aizen Sousuke.

He was once was a Captain of the Gotei 13 but because of his darkness, he betrayed seireitei and plan to destroy it but the only man that was standing in the way was no other than HeadCaptain Yamamoto

He tried to defeat him but he was too powerful, oh how he wished to at least have someone to defeat That HeadCaptain but it was impossible, unless...

Just like lightning, Aizen had an idea that gave himself a evil smirk along with a chuckle. Why haven't he thought of this before?, he could just have a _Son._

A son that would never betray him, a son that he could trust, a Son who is powerful enough to grant his wish, and that person would be...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**in seireitei...**_

"SHIRO-CHAN...!" came the voice of no other than Hinamori Momo, a.k.a bed wetter, she is also part of the gotei 13 and it seem's like her voice is like a worried sister looking for her little brother... well I wouldn't say little ^_^

"Shiro-chan..., where are yo-" suddenly the young worried sister's sentence was cut off as she sensed a riatsu coming behind her, this riatsu was cold like the north pole but has a slight touch of warmth in it.

She perfectly knew who this person was, he is known to be a child prodigy, he is the captain of squad 10, he has the most powerful ice based zanpaktou in seireitei, he is known to be the youngest captain in gotei 13 in history, and... He is her little brother known as Toshiro Hitsugaya, a.k.a Shiro-chan.

"bed wetter I told you to stop calling my name like that and its CAP. TAIN. HIT. SU. GA. YA!" came the cold voice of the young captain.

Momo turned her head to reply "But Shiro-chan you call me by my old name all the time, so I won't stop until you call me by my name too"

"Hmph, Fine" the young captain pouted for losing the argument, of course he could never beat his sister in a argument even if he is a captain.

"any way's" the young girl shinigami continued "I was calling you because its...

*Dont say it*

"Your..."

*pls not today!*

"BIRTHDAY!" Momo finally piped up

Toshiro was about to tell his annoying big sister to not shout out his birthday but before he could... he was already on the ground with a squealing Momo on his back, making him taking all of her weight.

"Bed wetter Get of me!"

"see shiro-chan you called me by my old name again~"

Now this was embarrassing, especially for a captain, it's a good thing they were really far away for anyone to hear.

"OH" Momo protested "I also forgot to tell you shiro-chan, I made you a cake"

"a c-cake?" No one has ever celebrated his birthday anymore because of how busy he was with paper works, if only Rangiku could stop being a slacker then he could have a normal birthday party but I guess a cake is enough to make the little captain smile.

"Yup its water melon flavoured, your favourite food, I'll go get it now" the fat elephant finally jump off of Toshiro's back, giving him time to breathe from her weight, and went off to her room to get it.

.

. Few minutes have past...

.

.

A few minutes have past and that shinigami still haven't come back

*I knew it, She is busy with her work, ill just go back later instead* While on the way to the young captain's Division he heard something out of no where.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with

horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki" **(sorry if the kido is wrong because I only got this from a website ^_^) **then out of nowhere a red light came fast to the little captain, it was so fast that there was no time to dodge so he got caught in it instead.

"You really have grown from the last time we met Hitsugaya-kun" came an evil chuckle

The young captain couldn't speak because of the kido that kept him paralized but the man already answered what he was going to ask.

" If you want to know who I am then i guess i should step out" the man quietly came out of the shadows and into the light, revealing his brown hair, White Clothes, and evil smirk.

*Aizen?!*

"Don't worry captain, I dont have any businesses here at seireitei _YET_ but not here and not now" he gave toshiro another creepy chuckle that send a cold shiver down his spine.

The man knew that the white haired captain was shivering from fear but paid no attention to it, instead he carried the small captain with his small arms around his neck and made a clone of him with blood to trick the other's that the little captain was dead.

He opened up the garganta and left with the child.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"shiro-chan, here's your cake and-" the girl shinigami froze in fear as she saw that her little brother was dead before her eyes, forgetting about the cake she quickly ran to his side and tried to find at least a small riatsu to know he was alive...

But there was none , she didn't know it was only a clone created by Aizen, she cried and cried until she reported this to the other's... soon there will be a funeral.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**well the 1st chapter is done and hope you can review and like ^_^**

**~scarlet ;3**


	2. Part one of the plan

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Dont you know how hard it is to survive school without technology?! but any ways... here's part 2 of Falling Snow :3**

**Reminder: I DONT OWN BLEACH!**

**Enjoy ;3**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**In Huecto Mundo...**_

"Hey Aizen what are you gonna do with that little captain?" asked a snake like ex- captain. He have silver hair, eye's that are shut, and an evil grin crossed his face. His name is Ichimaru Gin, known as the 3rd captain of Gotei 13 but he WAS a captain. He also betrayed seireitei and joined Aizen as his right hand man at all times.

"that's a secret" came the reply of the brown haired man

The silver haired man pouted "Come on Aizen, That's not fun at all"

"Exactly" Without another word, he shunpoed to the room where the white haired captain can stay for the night. He carefully placed him at his bed and locked the door behind him.

Not a second later... A voice was heard in the shadows "oi Aizen, What are you planning this time?"

"it looks like you saw me came in... Grimmjow"

The man in the shadows quickly stepped into the light, revealing his blue hair, white clothes, a mask at his jaw, and a number six at the lower part of his back. The man's name is Gimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he is the 6th espada in Huecto Mundo.

"hah!, who else wouldn't see you coming?" the cat like espada hissed

"If you're wondering on what am I going to do to him is none of your business but I do have a mission for you..."

the espada frowned a bit by the last sentence, what could Aizen possibly plan a mission for him. But then the espada's question was answered

"you, Ulquiorra, and Harribel will take care of the little captain"

.

.

.

.

"are you kidding me?!" came the shout of the blue haired espada. Being beaten up by Ichigo countless of times was enough but taking care a little captain was too much for a espada to handle, heck he would even kill himself if he has too.

"if you're going to deny the mission... then I hope you don't mind if I share the song that you sang for Orihime to all of the espada's, even Ulquiorra"

Then for the first time in forever, Grimmjow used his head. He wanted to beat up the kid not care him but if he doesn't do it then he will be embarrassed by the video for the rest of his life, If only he can kill himself now but what choice does he have?

"fine" came to his reply

"good now off you go, I still have something to do to the little captain first"

"what are you going to do?"

"That's a secret" again, without another word, The ex- captain entered the room of the white haired shinigami and closed the door behind him.

He looked at the face of the person laying on the bed, gently, he removed the white bangs out of the shinigami's face and touched his hair. It was soft like snow and white like pure. After a few seconds he gently removed his hand and pulled out the Hougyoku, he took a piece of shard from it and carefully placed it on the neck of the little captain.

After a short while, the little captain started to scream, his scream was so loud that even the other espada's can hear it. Then a mask started to grow on his face **(n/a: if you read bleach manga 553, then you will know what it looks like)** and his height started to shrink until he looked like he was not older than 4 years old.

Aizen looked at him for a moment and gently whispered to himself "_perfect, just a little more time and that captain commander will be dead"_ the evil ex-captain was about to leave but soon was interrupted by someone.

"aha, I knew it, Grimjow told me everything!" came the voice of Gin outside the door.

"How did you get in, I could have sworn I locked it"

"my zanpaktou, which is Shinso, may be long in shikai form but when its small it's useful for as picklock ^_^"

"Ok then..."

"Any ways, now will you tell me what are you planning?"

"fine, my plan was to make the chibi captain into my son by erasing his memories with the Hougyoku and also make him into an arrancar so he can have more power to defeat that annoying captain commander"

"ok, I understand the plan... but... why didn't you use your zanpaktou, since it can erase his memories too"

"My zanpaktou can erase memories but it can't erase what's deep inside so just to be sure, I erased his memories permanently"

"I see then... after this, what are you planning next?"

"That is still a secret" "STOP IT WITH THE SECRETS ALREADY!"

Gin was so angry that he was even ready to take on Aizen but before he could, a voice was heard in the shadows "Tou-san?"

two of the ex-captain's turned around to see where the voice was coming from. But the first thing they saw was a white haired child/ arrancar rubbing his eyes as if he was telling them that he was too sleepy to hear noises.

The brown haired ex-captain smirked as he saw that the young and powerful prodigy was now in the hands of Huecto Mundo but he tried to hold it off, trying not to scare the child.

Instead he went closer to the sleepy child and carried him. Toshiro smiled as his father carried him, he liked being carried, but in the background he saw another man who has a creepy face.

"Tou-san, who is that?" he pointed at Gin as if he was a stranger

"That's your uncle Gin" came the answer

"is he a phedophile?"

the word echoed in the snake like shinigami's ears, a phedophile? "What did you say again little fella?"

"are. you. a. phedo. phile?" the child arrancar repeated

Aizen chuckled under his breath as if he can't hold it anymore but when he saw Gin's face being pissed off he have to stop the fight to avoid more problems.

"No, he is not a phedophile"

"then is he a pervert?"

Aizen could clearly see that Gin's riatsu was now flaring crazy but he just couldn't stop chuckling under his breath.

"Ok that's it" the silver haired shinigami have now had it, being called a phedophile was bad but being called a pervert is worse. So to control his anger, he got out of the room and stormed into the other rooms of Huecto Mundo. He doesn't even care on where he would wind up but as long he was far away from that annoying place.

Toshiro was quite confused, all he did was ask a question, what wrong thing did he do to make his uncle angry at him?, but soon his toughs were interrupted as he noticed he forgotten something.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"I dont remember... my name?"

"That's right, you hit your head and got slight amnesia but don't worry Tou-san Is here. Your name is Invierno Sousuke"

" Invierno... Sousuke?"

"yup, Don't worry, Ill always be here in case you don't remember anything"

Invierno quickly gave his father a smile and hugged him tight.

*Everything is going as planned* Aizen gave a small smirk

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**yes im finally done at the 2nd chapter pls enjoy and pls review ;3**  
**  
**


	3. into Darkness

**Hey guy's :D**

**here's the new chapter, pls review and enjoy :3**

**and I again I don't own bleach ;3**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hinamori was just standing on her position, she was completely ignoring all what the red pineapple haired shinigami was saying because all she could focus on was that day...

_flashback..._

"Hello everybody, we are all gathered here today to say our goodbyes to one very special captain... Captain Hitsugaya"

everybody cried that day even Rangiku was crying and screaming hard. But there was one shinigami that wasn't crying at all because she already wasted her tears when she first saw him laying dead.

*I could have done something* she taught *I should've sensed his riatsu faster. Why was i weak?!*

after the memorial she went back to her squad but instead of being happy and cheerful like her old self, she was sad and depressed. Nothing can ever make her forget that memory, there were blood on her hands... His blood on her hands. She closed her eyes to remember that day.

_"Dont worry Shiro-chan, everything is going to be fine" she did a healing kido hopping that the blood would stop flowing... But it didn't stop "no, it has to stop... IT HAS TOO!, STOP BLEEDING PLS STOP BLEEDING STOOOOOOOOP..."_

she lifted her hand right in front of her eyes "Why... can't ... I...save...anyone?"

_End of flashback..._

"Hinamori"

"..."

"Hinamori"

"..."

"HINAMORI!"

just like lightning, the young shinigami girl was interrupted by a red pineapple haired guy named Renji Abarai.

"Hinamori what were you thinking, did you hear what i said?" the red haired shinigami looked at the other and saw pain and regret on her face, he perfectly knew what she was thinking right now.

"It's Just nothi-" yet again, the shinigami girl was interrupted by the vice captain

"you were thinking about him... weren't you?"

Hinamori opened her eyes wide from shocked but answered anyway

"His blood was on my hands Renji, I was too weak, I can't even heal him from my kido... Im pathetic"

"Everyone dies Hina-" This time the vice captain was cut off by the screams that the shinigami girl was making

"HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO DIE RENJI, HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO DIE. NOT EVEN WHEN IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY!. I swear I will kill on whoever murdered him. I. Will. KIll. THAT PERSON" tears began to flow down her cheeks again as she remembered how Toshiro promised to protect her.

*Baka... How can you protect me if your dead?*

silence fell into the room except for the sound of the girls tears falling gently on the floor

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**in Huecto Mundo...**

"Tou-san?!" came the voice of a little child arrancar that was looking for his father.

"Where are you?, Tou-san?" The longer the time passed the louder the voice was.

"Tou-san, Where are yo-" the child arrancar was soon interrupted by a angry espada covering his ears, hopping that the child would stop that annoying voice.

"What are you doing?" screamed Grimjow

"What does it look like?, Im looking for Tou-san" The child arrancar then crossed his arms around his chest as if he was acting older than the espada. The sixth espada had enough, he was about to scream at the little brat but before he could someone appeared at his back

"now now Grimmjow, you shouldn't be too mean on the little prince" came the mocking voice of Gin Ichimaru.

"uncle Gin" the young arrancar squealed in delight to see his uncle and quickly ran into his arms. After 2years the little arrancar finally stopped calling him names like phedophile, pervert, etc. and start to call him properly by his own name.

"Hi Invierno, how are you doing today?" The snake like shinigami's grin grew wider whenever he saw him being carried of being cute and kawaii.

"not good, I can't find Tou-san" from happy and cheerful turned to being upset face.

"oh, if you're looking for him, he's at the throne room" The ex-captain pointed to the direction on which he was referring to.

Without another word from his uncle, he gave him a huge hug and left to the direction to where he was pointing at so he can find his father and tell him about the surprise. After a few minutes he finally arrived his destination and saw his father sitting on the chair. His head was resting on his shoulders and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Tou-san, I found you~" the little arrancar quickly ran up to his father's chair and sat on his lap to rest from all that running just to get to this place.

"What is it Invierno?" The ex-captain asked in a questionable face

"I just learned my cero today and I want you to be the first to see it~"

"I see, then why don't we go outside and see it"

"ok, Tou-san"

Aizen gently lifted Invierno off his lap and carried him outside to see the surprise. When they finally stepped the gray sand outside Huecto Mundo he saw that his _son_ was sad.

"what's wrong?"

The little arrancar slowly turned his head to see his father's eyes directly looking at his "Its too near, we need to at least go 8km further away, Tou-san"

hearing the last sentence made Aizen's eyes grew in shock but both at the same time proud, Is his cero really that strong? that's why we have to go far as possible? but the only way to answer that question was to do what the child says and see the results.

After a long while, they finally reached the place where it was far enough for the cero to hit Huecto Mundo.

"ok were here now"

the child quickly turned around to see his surrounding's to see if it was far enough for his cero not to get involved with Huecto Mundo but as far as he can see it, it was far enough for his cero to reach out without destroying anything.

"ok, we are pretty far enough"

The white haired arrancar quickly leaped out of Aizens strong grip around him and ran to at least 5meters away from Aizen. He pointed his index finger in the air and gently whispered "Cero", a red beam was shot out to the sky and formed a ball, after a few seconds the large ball of cero exploded making the cero spread to at least 10km away for any shinigami to escape.

seeing this made Aizen's jaw dropped, he knew he was strong but not this strong, I guess he will be so powerful that maybe he can defeat the soul king?

*hmmm, no wonder he wanted us to be far away* he thought as he gave himself a small chuckle and an evil smirk on his face.

Invierno has never seen his father this evil before, does that mean that he did a great job that his father would be very proud of him?. His question was soon answered as his father raffled his hair and gently whispered to his ear

"Im proud of you Invierno, keep this up and ill be more proud of you than before"

"really father?"

"of course"

the child arrancar smiled, he always liked it when his father was proud of him but he likes it more when his father was even more proud of him than he ever was.

"Tou-san?"

"yes?"

"when do I get my zanpaktou?"

That's when Aizen have completely forgotten that Hyourinmaru died because of the hougyoku, it was able to transform the little captain but not the sword itself. He gave himself a "tsk" for his failure, hyourinmaru was a powerful zanpaktou but now it's no more

Invierno noticed the expression of his father and was worried "Tou-san, you can make a zanpaktou... right?"

That's when Aizen's head popped up, that was a brilliant idea, he could use the hougyoku to make a much more powerful zanpaktou for the child.

"Of course i can Invierno-chan" He raffled the white locks of the boy and gently picked him up to return to Huecto Mundo and prepare for his new experiment for the boy to grow much more stronger.

After a few minutes, they finally reached their destination. Invierno went back to training to make his father proud but for Aizen, he was at Szayel's lab planning his experiment. He found an old sword and place it at the metal table of the lab, then he took a shard from the hougyoku and carefully placed it in the sword, and see the results.

The sword began to shake, then it shown some weird red light, After a few seconds it finally stopped and turned into a zanpaktou that looked like hyourinmaru but instead of blue, it was black.

"Perfect" the ex-captain agreed to his successful experiment, probably his best one yet. He went to the training grounds to find his son and saw him practicing with a wooden sword.

**Is that my new master?** came the voice from the sword.

Aizen nearly smirked and answered a yes. He carefully went near to Invierno and greeted him.

"Hi Invierno, Tou-san has a surprise for you"

Hearing the word 'Surprise' made the little arrancar jump with glee, curious on what's the surprise, he quickly ran to his father's side and saw a zanpaktou .

"This is your zanpaktou, it has the ability to be like a mirror and reflect any attacks that is given to you, Just like a mirror, it's also a copycat that can make you copy any zanpaktou and riatsu from any shinigami"

"wow, thanks Tou-san... But, what's its name?"

"that's for you to find out for yourself" He placed the zanpaktou on his son's hands and raffled his hair one more time, In return the little arrancar gave his father a big bear hug.

"Now go back to training, Im going to be busy for a while ok?"

"Ok" The child went back to training on how to communicate to his sword.

*Just a few more steps and its all complete*

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**In the living world...**

a teenage boy was quietly sleeping on his bed, he have orange hair and he was wearing a normal outfit. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a shinigami but only a substitute shinigami but he is also very powerful in his battles.

Ichigo's sleep was soon interrupted by a punch on his face that made him flying and land face to face on the cold wooden floor of his room.

Pissed off, he looked around to see where that punch came from and saw a shinigami girl with black silky hair and a very mad face. The girl's name is Rukia Kuchiki, she is part of the Kuchiki family and the little sister of the captain of squad 6.

because of the powerful punch, Ichigo held his face with his hand from the pain and yelled t the young shinigami girl "What was that for?!"

"baka" this time instead of a punch, she kicked the substitute shinigami right at the face making his back land on the floor this time. "Did you even get my message?!" She pointed at the paper hanging on Ichigo's closet just to let him know that it was there the whole time.

Ichigo looked at the direction where Rukia was pointing and saw a paper with a drawing of a bunny shinigami going to some kind of portal "You mean this message?, I thought it was just some kind of ugly drawing that you were making for fun?"

Hearing the last sentence made Rukia's riatsu burst into flames "WHAT ARE YOU CALLING UGLY DRAWING?!, IT PERFECTLY SAY'S THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SEIREITEI AND MEET ME!" Again the shinigami girl kicked him right at his family jewels.

This made the substitute shinigami even more mad "You know you are soo annoying that you remind me of Toshi-" Ichigo stopped in his sentence, he forgot that the little captain was already dead and he doesn't want to upset Rukia again.

But it was too late, the shinigami girl already knew who was he referring. She slowly lifted her head up to look directly to the eyes of Ichigo "How...long... has it been?, How long has it been since that day?" Tears began to roll down her eye's and into the floor.

"Rukia... It has already been... 5 years, Just forget about it"

"How can I forget it?, Even Rangiku didn't forget, I didn't forget, Momo didn't forget... But you... you forgotten?"

"the past is the past Rukia, no matter what you do it already happened"

"I know, but whenever I pass to his squad. It's like I can see him being angry for calling him Toshiro or Shiro-chan, then he would correct me to start calling him respectively" a smile escaped through the shinigami's face, she could never forget those memories.

"I know" quickly Ichigo changed the subject to avoid tears "Anyway why do you want me to go to Seireitei?"

Rukia snapped out of her thought's and went back to the real subject "The captain commander feared that maybe Aizen is doing something fishy again and wants us to go to Huecto Mundo, with a team, to see what's going on"

Ichigo looked out of the window for a second then he grabbed his badge and let it touch him so that he could transform to his substitute shinigami form "Ok, let's go"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**In Huecto Mundo...**

The young arrancar was just quietly sitting on his bed, humming a tune.

(Tune of row row row your boat)

_swing swing swing your sword_

_go kill them all_

_kill kill kill kill_

_Don't stop until your enemies fall_

* I can't wait to meet those bastard shinigami's, I'm going to kill them until father will be proud of me... i Will make him proud... I will* he silently made a short chuckle in the room then continued to hum the song again.

but behind the door was Aizen looking at Invierno with a smirk on his face *it looks like the hollow's crazyness is effecting him slowly...*

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**THAT'S the end of chapter 3 and I won't be able to make another chapter until next saturday, sorry but you know how school is. pls review and bye bye ;3**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry people but I decided to DISCOUNTINUE this story due to lack of ideas and less reviews and stuff like that. So im setting this fanfiction to adoption, hopefully someone would make it better than me.**

**BUT! If you really want me to continue this then pls tell me some ideas on what to do tnx**


	5. familiar faces part 1

**hey readers im back! Thanks to **_**Enoshi-ShibuNiel**_** 's help and desperation to read my fanfiction, I got my courage back! So now to fulfill my promise!**

**Here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy. And I don't own bleach or any of the characters ;3**

* * *

"Invierno-chan!" shouted a quite annoyed Gin

Right now he was searching for the little brat since Aizen requested to get him, that stupid bastard could have just called another arrancar to do it for him but Stark was busy sleeping, Halibel was busy doing her girl stuff, Ulquiorra was busy doing some stuff in Huecto Mundo (probably calling people who passes by 'trash') and Grimmjow was busy going somewhere and killing hollows! Well he was the only person not available but that does not change the fact he has to do it. Searching for that idiotic brat was annoying and a waste of time but if he want's his butt to not be kicked… he has to do the leaders orders…

With a heavy sight he continued his search for the little _prince_, maybe if he find him faster, he could have some rest.

* * *

Invierno slowly drew his sword to his prey, making it scared on the sight of the bloody sword. It may just be simple and plain black but that was the exact same blade that murdered a thousand of people and hollows just for the sake of _fun_ for this child.

The victim quickly raised his hands, showing a sign of mercy "p-please d-don't kill me! P-Please! Have mercy!" he begged and begged and he even bowed to his knees with his head hitting the hard cool floor.

But the murderous child did not pay attention to this, instead of feeling guilty, he felt as if he wanted to kill the man already. He wanted to hear his screams, the fresh smell of blood, and the sight of that lifeless body lying down on the floor with a feared expression stuck to his face.

Enjoying the sight before him, he slipped a evil grin, blood red eyes glued on feared one's. he slowly lifted his sword with one hand "bye bye~"

In a split second, he drew down his sword, not making the man a chance to speak. Blood was everywhere, on the wall, the floor, the ceiling, his clothes, and even his face! But he didn't care… he liked it when he was covered in blood, it made him felt warm. Just like when his Tou-san hug him…

He silently chuckled under his throat "If this is how human's react to death…?" he looked at the ceiling "then I wonder what are the shinigamies reaction?"

Just when he was about to go killing again, the door opened, revealing a quite annoyed silver haired uncle "there you are" he said in his usual grin "your Tou-san is looking for you, you know?"

Dropping his killer face, he asked in a quite confused chibi look "eh~ what for~?"

Gin could have just answered the question but the smell and the look of blood everywhere just made his nose wrinkle "I see you've been playing again, so how many did you killed this time?"

The child placed his sword back to its sheath and counted his fingers "hmmm, I think about 3 villages… or 4? I don't know, I was having too much fun!~" he said cheerfully

"hmm I see, but anyway, before we go to your Tou-san's room, lets clean you up first. We can't have the floor bloody now don't we?" he held the child's hand and lead him to the bathroom, hopefully they can get rid of the smell of blood all over his body.

* * *

After a couple of wish wash, soap and a looooot of shampoo, they finally went to the throne room, where Aizen was calmly sitting on his big white chair.

"there you are Invierno" the brown haired man gently spread his arms, welcoming the fresh cleaned child.

The said boy quickly returned the affection by running up to his Tou-san and gave in to his warm hug "hi Tou-san~ what did you called me for?"

Aizen smoothly patted his son's hair, feeling the fluffiness of the white haired locks, he then placed the boy on his lap and rested his chin on his head. It could have been a very fatherly son loving scene if the dad wasn't a complete villain that's trying to take over Seireitei.

"you may now be dismissed Gin" he ordered

Feeling quite relieved, the fox finally went back to his room and rested. Now that they were alone Aizen looked at his son and gave him a warm (fake) smile.

"I called you here today because there's something I want to tell you"

Feeling excited, Invierno hugged his Tou-san tight

"the shinigamies are coming here tomorrow, and since I care for you so much, I decided that you could have your play with them for a while"

"really?! Thank you Tou-san! I'll make you proud, I'll make sure that I kill all of them and make them beg on their knees for mercy-" the child was suddenly cut off with a finger on his lips

"but, you can't kill them…yet. Just make them really injured, but enough for them to go back. As soon as the shinigamies goes back to Seireitei, they will see what we did and they will have fear stuck in their minds"

Invierno gave a cute chibi pout, it was a great idea, but he wanted to kill them. He wants to smell their blood, see the horror in their face's, he wants to see them cry, begging for their life, begging to spare their life, begging that he would not slash out their hearts, begging for this to be over, he wanted them to be ripped apart and their flesh torn.

_**HE.**_

_**WANT'S.**_

_**THEM.**_

_**DEAD.**_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia safely went to Seireitei with no other dangers bothering them. The substitute reaper placed his arms on his hips and took a deep breathe on the fresh air of Seireitei. It's been a while since he last visited here, everything seems exactly the same when the last time he left. Looks like Seireitei never change's after all, no matter how long the years, everyone is still here, well… since they don't age much….

This place always felt like a home to Ichigo, in fact, maybe after this meeting with the Sotaicho, he could ask Renji or Ikkaku for a spar or something, just not Zaraki for the moment. The last time they had a spar, he almost died, good thing some fellow captains were there to stop the crazy spiky haired bastard but then as usual, he would always try to find him and declare another fight.

"Ichigo!"

The carrot top quickly snapped out of his thoughts and saw a slightly irritated shinigami and kicked him on the head

"ow! What was that for?!"

"you weren't listening to me because of your day dreaming!"

"jeez! You didn't have to kick me!"

"You deserved it!" clearing her throat she repeated what she was about to say " I said: the Sotaicho will be waiting for us in the captain's meeting room and, of course, along with some other captains"

"fine, let's just get there and get this over with then…"

* * *

**And theres the chappie, sorry if its short, its just that I have summer class and it's a pain on the back **

**But I'll still continue! (if only you encourage me more) scarletfire signing off, see ya~ ;3**


	6. familiar faces part 2

**Hellooooooo everybody!**

**stare**

**What?**

**Stare**

**ok ok ok! Im sorry for not updating for months even though** **I** **said that** **I would continue, but you dont understand! Today me and my family are now at singapore, on** **a** **vacation with my mom (which** **I** **havent met since** **1** **year because of her work on** **a** **different country) and weve been going to** **a lot of** **tourist spots lately. Like Sentosa, Universal studios, cable car, and even to** **Lego land!**

**But since your all mad at me... well... you can throw all the rocks you want! Im sorry really, so to make up for my mistakes,** **I have made this chappie for you guys. Hope you like it, thats if, you guys forgive and all...**

* * *

Invieno felt bored. After the whole suprise thing, his Tou-san told him to go back to his room to rest for the attack. But he doesnt want to rest! He wants to take action and rip some limbs! This was really unfair, first his father told him not to kill the stupid shinigamies and now he told him to rest and probably die of being bored. Maybe when uncle Gin comes to his room, all he will see are some pile of bones and a sign that says:

**_Here lies Invierno_**

**_reason of death: died of being bored in his room_**

Sight. Why cant he just have some fun for once? Releasing another heavy sight, Invierno lazily stood up from his sitting position on the floor and headed to crash on the soft and fluffy pillows of his bed, lying on his stomach, he tried to rethink of his daily life from now. His life wasnt actually the same as a normal child but thats fine, after all, hes an arrancar child is he? Being one is way different than the children back in the living world, children there would be happy and play silly games and such, but Inverno is different.

His daily life was just full of killing people and destroying towns, normal people would call those actions murder, but to him he called it 'playing' or 'fun'. His Tou-san wont mind if he mince someone, he doesnt care if he burned down another village, and he doesnt care if he killed some hallows outside the castle, Instead he just lets him sit on his lap and receive lots of praises and if he does something really good, Tou-san would give him lots of sweets and wonderful gifts.

Being praised by Tou-san is really great! He would tell how great Invierno is, he would stoke his hair like a cat, he would embrace him in a warm hug, and most of all; he would let him take a nap on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Thats why he have to make Tou-san proud, if Tou-san's not proud, then who would give him praises. Not being able to receive any praises is like getting your heart shattered and crushed by a big huge boulder of dissapointment. Invierno doest want that! He wants Tou-san to be proud and praise him! But how could he do that if he's just staying in an empty room trying to rest?!

oh how he wished he could just get out of this room now. Then, as if the heavens heard him, his wish came true. A knock was heard through the door, knowing that the person might have something important for him he replied "come in"

The door knob was twisted to the side and out came Ulquiorra (n/a: hope I spelled this right, if wrong pls tell) Invierno never actually hated the quarto espada, hes been loyal to his Tou-san for a long time and he knew that his Tou-san trusted this espada than the others. Why wouldnt he? Noitora was just being lazy, Grimmjow is stuborn, Yammi is stupid, Stark is just being sleepy, Hallibel is probably busy with her stuff , Syzael would do something crazy with hes experiments, and the others... well... lets just say they have reasons. Another reason why he liked this espada above all the others is because he was the one who trained him since he was little and whenever his Tou-san is busy, he would play with the emo like arrancar instead.

"Aizen-sama would like to request your pressence Invierno-sama" he said with his usuall bored expression.

"Kay!" He replied happily

* * *

**In soul society/ captains meeting:**

**(** **n/a:** **Actually,** **I** **hate the whole Soul society part. My mind would always say: forget Soul society! Back to Toshiro! But since its important** **I** **have to force my self, so on this part... lets just say...** **I** **didnt type it with my** **best...)**

"So, why are we here?" Ichigo asked the Sotaicho, rather feeling knows that he have to take this rather seriously but knowing the old geezer, he just couldnt.

the said old man cleared his throat and answered "as you all know, Aizen has declared war on us over some days ago" the room suddenly become silent, hearing the traitors name was like a taboo to the other captains, it always make them sick but none the less, the sotaicho continued "villages from the Rukongai have been massacered lately and evidence were not found on who did it and why, it could clearly be Aizen doing one of his plans. Further investigation would be needed in Las noches to find out, but knowing the war, we could not waste any captains to go there. Thats why you kurosaki, must investigate through Las noches to find out what Aizen is planning, I expect a full report by 4 days and thats it"

"Wait, you dont mean that Ichigo will just go there alone, right?" Rukia asked out of the corner, she knows that shes talking to the leader of soul society and would probably get in trouble if she asked out of the blue. But still! This was Ichigo, her friend, the one who saved her and always been the one who saved her home plenty of times. He couldnt go to Las noches alone, its like jumping into a lions den, theres a chance that he might... die.

"He will be going to Las noches alone, kuchiki" Yamamoto answered.

"B-but, he cant go alone, its too dangerous for one to go to that place. At least let him have someone to go there, of it helps, I would be willing to go wi-" her sentence was soon cut off by the huge Bang of the sotaicho's cane on the floor.

"That is enough Kuchiki, as I said, I will not waste anymore captains and shinigamies for the upcoming war, and that is final!"

Rukia felt fear from her leaders rising voice, she could already feel the sweat that was sliding on her forehead. She wanted to just say hai, sotaicho and forget the whole thing but... _'but what about Ichigo? If he just go there alone then he__'__ll...No!_ I _should have faith in him, Ichigo wont lose, hes far too much of an idiot to be killed'_ with her thoughts cleared she respectively bowed her head "I understand Sotaicho, sorry for my rush complaints..."

"You are forgiven Kuchiki but expect none of this to happen again"

"Hai, Sotaicho"

Ichigo was actually frozen on his position right now, this was the first time he saw Rukia protested to the Sotaicho in person, the only shinigami that he knew that would do that was actually himself. But for Rukia to bark at the alpha wolf would probably mean that shes worried for him... 'I _should just hurry up with this mission and get back quickly, Rukia would be really worried if_ I _dont..'_ he thought. After the meeting, he went to Uraharas shop and asked if he could open up a gate to Las noches.

**(n/a:** **this is NOT and IchiRuki or an Ichigo** **x** **Rukia fic, there are, apparently, no pairing and such on this story. Anyway, I****'ll say it again,** **I** **did not use my hard work on this part because the lack of Toshiro being here, so Im sorry if its sluggish or anything** **:3)**

* * *

**In Huecto Mundo:**

"Ne ne Ulqui-chan! Why did Tou-san want to see me? Is he giving me a present? Is he letting me kill those stupid shinigamies? Is he? Is he? Is he?" Asked the hyper and ,mostly, excited child holding his hand.

"All will be explained once we get there" he replied boredly.

"But its no fun if were just walking!" Invierno whined childly "come on come on come on, Ulqui-chan! Hurry up will ya'! Stop being so slow and be fast for once...!" He grabed the espadas hand with a tight grip and started jumping rapidly while (trying) to run.

The child arrancar knows that hes acting like a brat right now but he just coudnt hold it in anymore! He needs to know what his father is gonna tell him, it could be important, or something about the shinigamies, or maybe some thing more special. Damn it! Why cant Ulquiorra just speed it up for once!? Hes gonna kill someone with that pace one day! Ugh! Just speed it up.

Minutes have passed and their still slow, the more the seconds passed by, the more the child gets impatient. He tried everything to speed the guy up, but whenever he says a reason, the bastard thought of a better excuse to slow down... how does he even do that!? Thats it! He had enough. Releasing a heavy sight of boredom, he finnaly let go of the espadas hand and start running to the throne room by himself.

"if you cant speed up, then I will!" He screamed, then his figure disapeared down the hall way, leaving the quite (a little) shoked Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Tou-san!" Invierno screamed delightfully while barging through the doors of the room.

smirking at the childs appearance, Aizen threw his arms to the air and kneeled down, making space for the child arrancar to hug. Said person leaped through the air and made its way to its target "Tou-san! Why did you make Ulqui-chan pick me up? He was super slow and I just couldnt take it anymore...!" He whined.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra (who was apparently there) and raised his brow "is that true, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes Aizen-sama, but the true reason why we were slow was because Invierno-sama's room was too far away from the throne room" the quarto espada explained.

"I see" he glaced back at his son and gave him a smile "then we just might have to change that, we dont want the young prince to be losing his patience, now do we?" He glaced back at Ulquiorra, giving him a smirk.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" he bowed respectively.

"Yes! Im gonna have a new room next to Tou-san's" Invierno screamed indelight by the news.

The ex shinigami picked the child up and placed him on his lap "Now that thats setled, time to go back to the plan".

"Whats the plan? Whats the plan? Please tell me, I really want to kill those shinigamies" he asked while flaying his arms through the air.

"You see Invierno, I was actually expecting the Sotaicho to send more than one sinigami to my palace" releasing a sight, he looked directly on the eyes of the child sitting on his lap "but it turns out that he only send 1 to my palace, to save more of his soldiers for the war. Now thats not fun now is it?"

"Whaaaaat? Thats no fun at all.."

"Exactlly, but actually, the shinigami thats sent here is quite...lets just say... unique. I want you to find him and end his life or you could be kind enough to at least beat him up and give him to Syzael for his experiments, just remember this, Invierno" he leaned in close to the childs ear and whispered "Once you see him, remember his face, then attack when ever you see him" he slowly pulled back to see the child expression, much to his delight, its just what he expected; full of excitement and bloodlust.

* * *

**Somewhere in Huecto Mundo:**

Ichigo was currently lost. How does he even investigate on Aizen, if the bastard made his castle like a labrynth!? He must have installed all of the arrancars here with a map on their brains so that theyll know where to go, but for Ichigo... he doesnt have a map! Of course Aizen wont give maps around freely would he? What was he gonna do, expect an arrancar tour guide and say _'hello welcome to Huecto Mundo, Im your tour guide, my name is Grimmjow and today Im going to show the wonders of Aizen's magical castle. Questions will be answered after the tour and if your lost, please look at the map on your brochure, thank you!"_

AS IF THATS GONNA HAPPEN!

drawing out a sight, he continued walking forward, hoping that he'll find at least a clue to this place. Not only did this place look like an absolute hard maze, it also doesnt have a clock to look into the time. The Sotaicho told him to give him a full report of Aizen after 4 days, did you hear that!? 4 dayzzzz! How is he gonna know if its 4 days if the sky in Las Noches is just full of grey colors. Geezz, if Aizen's gonna libe in this kind of dump, at least make it more convenient.

Just when he was about to go to another way, he saw something white out of the corner of his eye. Sure that this place was full of white colors but this one was different, it was like snow, cold, nice, and innocent...

getting curious, he hedded to the figure, the more steps he took the more it became clear to what he saw. In front of him was a child that looked like a 8 year old, he wore arrancar clothing and a sword on his back, he looked kind of lost, like he was looking for something but Ichigo didnt know that he was actually looking for someone. Ichigo carefully placed his hand on the childs shoulder, feeling the touch, the figure slowly turned around, revealing his face.

Then thats were it all broke lose, the child has turquoise colore eyes, his hair was white like fluffy snow, most of them were standing up like spikes but some were down on his face, his skin was also white. Standing in front of Ichigo was no other than...

"T-t-toshiro...?"

* * *

**And thats the chappie, hope its long enough for you guys, and sorry again for taking so long. Im just having a lot of writters block and activities, thats all, again, sorry! :3**

**See ya guys on the next chappie! Bye bye :3**

**~Scarletfire123**


End file.
